


Reika The Devil Lady: Origins

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Bible Black (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, inspired by Devilman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Instead of being sacrificed by Nami, Reika and a classmate visit a Black Sabbath Party which lead to Reika to become a Devil Lady.





	Reika The Devil Lady: Origins

Reika Kitami was walking down the street, she stop for a moment then she spotted a classmate, who seem silent, then she recognized her, "Nanami." as she notice her before at school. She is one of the prodigies, she is well known for her father who is a researcher for something Reika didn't caught, was it supernatural.

"Hey Nanami?" Reika called out to her friend, who turned around to look at Reika. She look horrible, eyes looking bloodshot with dark circles around her eyes.

"Nanami, what happen?" Reika ask, then she replied, "My father died." and then Reika froze, "How?" Then Nanami spoke, "I think he was possessed by a demon, since 


End file.
